Circuit board connectors typically include an insulative connector housing accommodating a plurality of terminals for establishing an electrical connection between circuits on a circuit board and a mating electrical connector.
The connector housing is at least partially enclosed by an electrically conductive shell of the circuit board connector for electromagnetic shielding purposes. The electrically conductive shell is mounted on the circuit board by mounting posts. The mounting posts serve to mount the shell on the circuit board. The shell provides a reference for the connector housing accommodating the terminals. Furthermore, the mounting posts are in contact with contact pads of a grounding circuit of the circuit board in order to convey electromagnetic interference signals away from the connector. The latter function is essential in order to avoid disturbance of the electrical signals carried by the terminals of the circuit board connector and to preserve the integrity of these signals.
There is a need for a circuit board connector comprising an electrically conductive shell with improved electromagnetic shielding characteristics.